Love lost, gained and found again
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Before Edward leaves he lets his guard down. He leaves and two months later show finds out she's pregnant. Laurant bites her in the meadow and takes he to Denali. The baby survives. How will Edward take it when he finds out? Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**here is my new story!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

**Love**

The night of my birthday I made love to the love of my life for the first time. This surprised me because he was always so careful because he was so much stronger then me. He's a vampire and my blood smells so sweet to him than anyone else. He also loves me more than anyone else and I love him the same way.

That night was the best night of my life it felt as our bodies connected we became one. Also that day at my torturous birthday I sliced my finger in front of his hole vampire family. There was Carlisle Edwards father in so many real ways except biologically. Esme with her ability to love unconditionally. My best friend Alice who is so much of a shopping freak that I didn't see possible. The their Edwards newest brother jasper was the one who struggles the most with the way the Cullen's live on a animal blood diet. Then Edwards other sister Rosalie who doesn't like me much and Edwards other brother Emmett. The story in forks is that they are all adopted. Their full names are Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. The people at school think that they are all very beautiful which I agree to but also the Cullen kids are freaks which I strongly disagree to. They are actually very charming when you give them the chance to be. His family told me that when he found me after being alone for almost a century that they say a change in him. That he was a lot happier.

But after Jasper almost killed me something in Edward changed. That was the night we made love and that surprised me because he always had these strict rules specifically designed to keep me alive. Because he didn't want to loose me because he loved me so much.

But he started to pull way from me and three days after he left me forever and I was broken. Devastated and it felt like a huge hole was punched right through my chest. A blackness that kept pulling me in.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Unexpected **

Two month later of my nothingness I started to become really sick and throwing up in the morning. Also my eating habits got really bazaar and I started craving the most disgusting stuff. That's when I took the pregnancy teat and I found out that I was two and a half months pregnant.

"Congratulations Miss. Swan you are two and a half months pregnant!" Dr. Arnolds exclaimed

I couldn't believe it my hands went to my stomach and I couldn't believe I was going to be a mom. A half vampire half human baby. The only reason me and Edward didn't use protection that night is because we thought vampires can't have children. And they can't when their mates bodies can't change but mine could and will. And I knew I would keep my baby whether Edward wanted us or not.

"Thank you." I said to the doctor after a couple minutes

"Your very welcome Miss. Swan." Dr. Arnolds said

He said this while I packed my stuff to leave and changed back into my regular close.

When I got home I went straight to my room and layed on my bed and thought…..

_All this time I have been thinking about killing my self and I was pregnant with the man I loves child I can't believe this is happening. I am going to go to one of the only place that really meant only him to me. It's going to be ok I thought to the baby… We are going to be ok._

As soon as I knew I was determined to have my baby I packed my bags and got all my money plus my credit cards all together a total of 9,000,000 dollars that was all mine. My dads dad had died an left that amount to each of his grandkids and he only had three so. Then I headed out to my car that my dad had bought me a month ago and we had junked my truck.

Then I forgot that I owed him at least a note it was four in the morning so I had to hurry.

The note….

_Dear dad,_

_I love you so much with all my heart and it kills me to do this but to many things here remind me of him here. And I know me being hurt and in pain hurts you to so I am just going to go way. Who knows maybe this serves for a higher purpose. I love you with all my heart and I know that you don't understand why I can't just forget about him and move on and well dad here's the thing I just can't I love him more that anything every and I just can't. I love you always and forever._

_Love,_

_Bells_

After I put that on the table were he was sure to see it I walked out to my car and drove away. I was going to our meadow. The one place that I only have good memories of the two of us.

Then when I got to the turn off where the trail ended I got out. It was about seven am Charlie was sure to of found the note by now that brought tears to my eyes. Then I put my hands on my stomach and looked down at my stomach to remember my reason for doing this. Then I started to walk and I kept walking and walking then I started to know all about what was going to happen during the pregnancy and what would happen If I got turned into a vampire now. It all came to me all of a sudden. I knew what was going to happen and I could see that is was going to be good.

"_This is going to be a good thing" I thought then smiled_

Then I walked a little while longer then I say a little bit of light ahead and walked towards it and walked towards it but it didn't hold what I was looking for it didn't even look the same.

"Bella?" a horrible familiar voice called

Then I looked up into a pair of coal black eyes.

Which was a good and black thing a good thing because I hadn't dreamed Edward at all. I recognized this vampire he had been part of James coven. He was the member that went to Denali to live wit the other vampire vegetarian coven their. Then scared because I knew what those black eyes meant. He was thirsty. Oh No!

"Laurant?" I asked though I knew it was him.

"Yes. I am so surprised to see you here I went the Cullen's house and they were not their. Weren't you like their pet or something." Laurant said

This hurt a lot because it hurt when people talked about them. So it took me a minute to answer him and even then my voice stuttered.

"They moved on but they come back and visit every now and then. I'll have to tell them you stopped by" I said with a slight quiver in my throat Edwards voice was in the back of my throat telling me to lie better.

"Well it's a pity they weren't and beings your Edward is still to weak to change you as apology for the incident with James I will change you for him he can thank me later. And the you will come to Denali to live with me and my mate and due to a friend of mine who can see the future like young Alice. But only my friend Johns visions are defendant instead of always changing you will meet them while you are living in Denali with the Denali's and me."

No he couldn't do that but in the blink of and eye he was in front of me quickly to quickly for my eyes to see. Then he quickly moved my hair aside to quick for me to protest and bit me.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oh My!**

** 3 days later**

The fire finally stopped after it seemed like an eternity of burning I discovered that it was pointless to scream. So then I burned in silence worrying about my baby and every time I had a new worry during burning new knowledge about my baby came into my mind. When I worried if my baby was burning I found out that the womb that my baby was in the fire didn't touch and while my whole body burned my baby was never harmed. And for that I was thankful.

When I woke up I was in and unfamiliar room. I put one hand on my stomach and still again felt the knowledge that my baby was fine. I also felt strong.

Their was a mirror in the room I walked over to in and looked at myself. I saw this beautiful girl in the reflection and I had to look at her for a few seconds to be sure it was me. I tried to find little flaws and pieces of the old me.

Then I heard a bunch of foot steps behind me and I think I could hear stuff a few miles away at my knowledge from what the people we talking about was a grocery store. Then I heard a knock on the door and a beautiful voice ask to come in. I said sure and was stunned my the beautiful sound my voice. It was almost like a melody then I walked to the door and I was amazed at how fast I moved and then by the paleness of my skin. When I opened the door and let the people in their were one girl with silver blonde two brunets and one girl with strawberry blonde hair. Then their was Laurant was with his arms around the blonde girl I'm guessing was his mate then their was another man was staring at me while having his arms around one of the brunet girls.

" hello I'm Tanya. Laurant told us about you and why he told you and one of our members Eleazer sensed that you were pregnant. It's nice to meet you." Tanya said with a welcoming smile. She was the one with strawberry blonde hair

" Hello I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella or Bells. Where am I and who are all of you?" I said with a smile

" Well Bella you are in Denali and this is my sister Kate(which is one of the brunets standing beside her with now mate in site), the this is Laurant of course you know him and then my sister his mate Irina(who was the girl with silver blonde hair). The this is my other sister Carmen(the other brunet) and her mate Eleazer." Tanya said still smiling

I put my hand on my stomach and looked down then I looked up at them and smiled then said " it's nice to meet you all as well."

" Congratulation about your baby. And also we are sorry about your Edward leaving you to save you. He really does still love you. And you are welcome to stay here." Kate said sweetly and smiled at me and then looked at her family and they all nodded and smiled

At the mention of Edwards name I almost broke.

Then looked at them an smiled through my pain and said " Ok sure thank you for welcoming me so easily were will I be staying"

Irena answered that one " Here in this room in has a walk in closet a flat screen TV and your own bathroom and there is a empty room next door and we will put connecting door. And that can be the babies nursery! We are going to be just like sisters!"

While she was telling what the room has she walked around and shows me the she hugged me at the end.

" Welcome to the family!" Irena said and hugged me again.

I looked at all of them smiled and then said "I've never had any brother or sisters before. And are you sure? And I would love to have you guys as brothers and sisters."

All at the same time said " Well you do now!" Then we all laughed

Then we went down stairs and sat in the living room and discovered I had a lot of gifts and also learned a lot about my new family. I have the gift to allow vampires to become pregnant. Also I'm a physical and mental shield plus I can create illusions and zap myself from one place to another and transform into and animals I want. Also put other people into other animals. Also that I will have a nine month pregnancy. And 18 years after the babies born he or she will stop aging painlessly and be young and healthy forever.

Every body was excited for me and really welcomed me and they did notice that I missed the Cullen's and were sensitive about it and did not tell me to just get over it. They assured me that it will all be ok. Also Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Tanya were ecstatic to be aunts. They called me sis and they were cool and they all came on my first hunt after about an hour of talking it was bearable when I didn't think about it. I was thankful that I skipped over the newborn stage I could go out in public and also my eyes were already gold. So I didn't have to worry about wearing contacts when in the future going out in public. After the hunt we talked for along time then we decided to go shopping and buy an a ultra sound machine so we never had to go to the hospital. And a lot of books for that kind of stuff.

**Three months late Bella's now five and a half months now**

Early this morning we checked the baby but at first I didn't want to know what the baby was but then I just gave in eventually I still wish that Edward was here and even thought he took back all my pictures and stuff but my new sisters gave me some new pictures and they were on my laptop and I looked at them all the time when I was sad. And it never really helped at all. It still hurt and when I was in my room at night and laid on my bed I would have love to have him next to me and rubbing my belly and feeling our baby through my skin.

Today all of the girls and me were going shopping for the baby my belly was getting sorta big now. I missed him all the time and I had a lot of friends now in my new life and the men learned to not flirt with me and a lot of them were amazed by my story. Also all of them promised never to tell any of the Cullen's about the baby if they ever ran into them. Apparently Edward wasn't with the Cullen's and that surprised me. Also I am starting to love shopping with my sisters. I learned to think of them that way. And to think of Eleazer as a brother. Laurant ran off about a month ago and apparently messed with the Volturi and got killed Irena was devastated by that fact. S

Me and Tanya was waiting at the door when Tanya said " I'm so glad you're here this is an all the time occurrence with them" we laughed " You know how to get dressed and look gorgeous in a shorter time than them" we laughed again

Then I said " yeah I'm pregnant and almost waddle around the place and our other sisters can't move even a little fast when we want to go" I laughed and she chuckled

"Bells?" Tanya asked

" Yeah?" I said as I stopped laughing

" Are you ok? Because I saw you looking at you laptop last night and you were crying. Were you thinking and looking at pictures of him again sweetie?" Tanya said

" Yeah I just miss him so much and don't know what to say to him if I saw him again and how to explain it. I want him in the baby's life and he's not and it hurts it real hurt." I said in a watery voice

" When that time comes we will all be here for you. You know that. You're my sister now. And I know you think I'm saying that because I used to like him but Bella that's not it. I love Chris and I'm so happy you hooked us up at that one party we had when you first got here. And I love you like a best friend as well as a sister it feels like have always been here and you will be part of this family forever. No matter what sis.

And the baby and anyways we will all help you. So don't worry. And whenever you let us at least tell one of the Cullen's. The reason we are doing this for you is because they are extended family and you are family. So when ever you need to cry or get something out don't just go to your room and be alone come to me or one of our other sisters. So you can count on us were family." She said to me as she hugged me and I cried tearlessly.

Then when I composed myself we stopped hugging and got myself together I said, " Thank you sis that means a lot to me and when the baby is born then we can call the Cullen's. And they can visit and then when they see the baby when they visit."

"Ok so when the baby's born." Tanya said then she said in a whinny voice, " Yells their names with me please they taking forever!"

" Sure." I said

Then Tanya counted to three and we yelled together " KATE! IRINA! HURRY IT UP!" Carmen and Eleazer were staying home to get some alone time.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Really!**

They came down the stair looking pretty as always. They were also very annoyed with us for apparently rushing them. They crossed their arms and glared at us. I put my hands on my stomach and rubbed my now somewhat bigger belly while me and Tanya looked at each other then burst into laughter.

Whatever guys I said because me back started to hurt after laughing and then the baby kicked for then first time while I wasn't doing something. I gasped and then had a big smile on my face and fast walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch and sat down ad just felt my stomach.

"Bella! What are you doing lets go!" Tanya said

"Guys the baby is kicking come here and feel the baby's kick!" I said

They squealed with joy and ran to me with in-human speed and asked " Where? Where? Where?"

I took turns taking their hands and showing them where the baby kicked. First I showed Tanya then kate and last Irena and then Irena dragged Carmen and Eleazer dragged. And they felt the baby then we were about to leave.

"Bye Carmen. Bye Eleazer." I said. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were already in the car waiting. I walked at an in-human pace to the garage when I heard Carmen say " BELLA! WAIT IM COMING TOO!" Then to Eleazer " Beings some of your guy friends are coming for the day from Quebec I'll just go with them and see you in a few house my love." then she kissed him sweetly.

Then she ran over to me at in-human pace and then we ran at an in-human pace to the car and headed to the mall and went into the new huge baby store.

"OMG" We all squealed as we looked around

"ok what do we all need together?" Kate said

Well lets see….."

I looked at the list we all made earlier this morning

_The list…_

_stroller Car seat for each car_

_Baby brush, Bottles, Walker_

_Portable crib ,Bibs bouncers _

_Baby cereal ,Changing table, thermometer _

_Music box, Crib, high chair _

_mobile, Blankets, rocker_

_Baby powder, Dresses, swing_

_Baby book, Outfits, pacifier_

_Toddler bed, diapers, formula_

_Teddy bear, wipes, __playpen_

_Breast pump, Toys, diaper bag_

_Pull ups, Teething rings, baby bath_

_Baby putty, Baby lotion, baby shampoo_

_Swimmer pull-ups, Baby soap, soft washcloth_

_Baby floates, Baby comb, baby booties_

_Baby inner tubes, Baby socks, baby shoes_

_Baby tooth brush, Camera, many roles of film _

_Baby bath towel, Special baby cloths detergent_

_Sippy cups, Baby conditioner_

_Baby gym matt, Baby spoon and fork, Toy box, pony tails, baby sunglasses, baby playen_

_Stuffer animals, rattles, baby ball_

_Baby tissues, baby umbrella, jolly jumper _

_baby swing _

" Ok everybody this is going to be fun but first I have something to say" I said

" What Bells?" Kate asked

"Yeah what's up?" Irina asked

"yeah?" Tanya and Carmen asked

They all waited and looked at me waiting patiently. And some of my human habits were still their and I was a little nervous when people star at me. Then when I calmed down I finally said after I took a steadying breath I didn't need . I then said " I that I said that I didn't want to know what the baby is but I thought because we were going to og baby shopping that we should now the gender and I found that the baby is a ….. GIRL!" I said with a big smile

"Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh!" Kate squealed

"Yeah you said it Kate!" Irena Squealed

"Were going To have a little girl around the house yay!" Tanya said

"Well this is going to be so cool her aunts are going to definitely spoil the heck out of her. And with all the things were gonna buy her is gonna be fun. Were going to have to make Bells closet bigger to fit it all and we will need to add another room built on for guest because you are getting a baby shower bells!" Carmen said

"Ok ok whatever you guys say theirs no point in arguing you guys I can't win while I'm like this and I'm starting to love shopping with you guys! And not to much spoiling please." I said them laughed and then they all joined in

Then we got two carts and set off on our hunt for all the cutest baby stuff. We laughed and talked while we shopped and when one of us picked something out the others would approve or deny it. When we filled one cart one of us would go check it out and put it in the back seat of the two cars we took . Me and Kate took one and Tanya, Irena, and Carmen took the other car so all the stuff we bought went in the trunks and back seats. We had two carts so when one of us took one cart to check out and put it in the car the others could keep shopping. Then they would bring the second one back and do the same with the first. It was a circuit.

"So Bells you think of any names for her yet?" Kate said

"I don't know yet what do you guys think any suggestions?" I asked smiling at them

"hmmmm….Sophia?" Tanya asked

"No I don't like it. How about… Brooke?" Kate asked

"Both cute but not the name." I said

"Leaha?" Irina suggested

"Natalia?" Carmen asked

"No." I said still thinking

"Michelle?" Tanya said

"I don't like that at all!" Kate quickly said angrily

"Why all of a sudden so mad Kate?" Carmen asked about to laugh

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing." I said chucking because of the look she had on her face.

"Because this one guy I liked 150 years ago slept with a girl named Michelle because she seduced him. And I have had a thing against all Michelle's ever since." Kate said in one angry long breath

"WOW! You sure know how to hold grudges! Over stupid things that was 150 years ago. Get over it already." I said laughing along with Irena, Carmen, and Tanya.

" Whatever lets change the subject back." Kate said trying to calm herself down.

"Ok but you were the one that changed it." I said still chuckling a little

"Well how about Clara?" Kate said

"No still none of them are the right one to fit the her." I said while we continue

shopping

"Well we still go three and a half months to figure it out." Tanya said

"Yep." I agreed then sighed because I wished Edward was here with me and I missed him so much I started to sob tearlessly a little.

"Bells don't cry I know why you are and as I said we will be here for you every step of the way." Tanya tried to sooth me

"Yeah we heard you guys while we were getting ready and we totally agree with Tanya and what she said to you." Kate said and hugged me careful of my belly

"Yeah totally Bellies! Right Carmen?" Irena said before hugging me too

"Yeah me and Eleazer to. Of course" Carmen said and smiled and hugged me to

"You guys are the best sisters anyone could ever ask for and thank you for excepting me from the very beginning!" I said and smiled at the.

They knew how to pull me out of my slumps and stuff and they truly were my family now. I got over my evasion to money after the first month of no stop shopping for me. And for furniture in my room. This made me miss Alice because this is what she always used to do. And that had me missing her to. But I knew that she was some were happy with the love of her existence Jasper. I missed all of the Cullen's and wishing that Edward was here holding me again. A small part of me knows he's still in love with me but I just don't know anymore.

"Well this cart full I'll go check it out and put it in the car." Carmen said

"Carmen put it in my car because all of the other loads are in half you back seat and all you trunk." I said chuckling

"Yeah this baby will have all it wants and needs!" Kate said smiling big

"Yeah all she wants and she hears us I bet because she's kicking again." I said smiling big as I felt her move and I rubbed my belly. When they heard that they all squealed and rubbed my stomach a little.

"She is going to be so cute and spoiled." Tanya said

"Not to mention in style. Ok so lets get back to shopping next we need a walker and a jolly jumper because she is going to be three quarter vampire so she's bound to have a lot of energy." I said smiling still happy because I can still feel the baby.

"Oh my gosh! What color are we going to paint the room." Irena asked

"Yeah what? That's a good question." Carmen said as we shopped.

"Any opinions that I know you guys have?" I said looking at them

"Well I'll think about it while I go check this stuff out. What till I get back to talk about it. Ok?" Carmen said glaring at us

"Okay okay just go already!" Irena said

"Yeah the sooner you go the sooner you get back. Move it or we are going to call Eleazer." I said

"No don't do that she might like that to much!" Kate said then burst into laughter

And the look on Carmen's face pushed me over the edge and me, Irena, Tanya burst into laughter to.

"Also guys guess what? I talked to the Volturi about the baby and how it is going to happen and stuff. And showed them the babies future and Aro had a hold of me while I showed them to prove I wasn't lying and they are all good about her. They will not harm her in any way." I said smiling big

"That's great!" They all said at once

"That takes all of the worry we had about the Volturi away." Tanya said satisfied

"Ok well I'll be right back and we can do more shopping." Carmen said as she walked away to check out

We continued talking about unimportant stuff till Carmen got back. Then when she got back I rose the subject of the color of her room again.

" So what color do you guys think?" I asked

"hmmmm…. Yellow?" Kate asked

"No! Purple?" Irena asked

"Nah. How about pinkish purple?" I said

"Perfect!" They all said

Then we all just talking about little things and about Tanya and what she should ware on her date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Party!**

Then after we shopped for hours and got all the supplies that were on that list. We decided that we were good for today so we checked out our last to loads of baby stuff and put it in the car. We talked to each other through our phones when we go somewhere and were not in the same car. So we called each other and talked me and Kate through my phone to Tanya, Carmen, and Irena through Tanya's phone while we drove home speeding of course. Vampires have the need for speed. When we got home we unloaded both the cars and put the toys and outfits in a few wing of my closet we built yesterday. Then put the bottles and bibs and blankets and stuff like that away to. We also painted the room so tomorrow we could put every thing up. We also bought a mine fridge for when she's born we can have bottles in easy proximities in my room plus a microwave to heat up the bottle. Then we also have bottles in the cabinets too and we will start to gather animal blood.

Then after we were done and we all were covered in paint because we all threw it every but it was scentless so it didn't hurt the baby. Then we all went and changed and sat down in the living room.

"So when do you want to throw Bella a baby shower?" Kate said smiling

"Kate!" I complained

"What are you complaining about sis. You are getting one whether you like it or not." Irena said

"What's the point we have all the stuff we need and if we need something else for her we will just go out and get it. Because we all love to shop." I said

" Wait! What? Her?" Eleazer said confused

" Oh yeah. Hun I forgot to tell you Bella changed her mind about not wanting to know the gender and found our that it's a girl." Carmen said to Eleazer she was sitting right next to him cuddled up to him in his arms

" Well congrats then. And thank you girls for keeping me in the loop. And thank you to for telling me babe" Eleazer said to us and the end to Carmen alone smiling at her. And we all laughed at him

" Well lets get back on topic. When?" Tanya said looking at me because she knew why I didn't want one

"Guys you know I love a good party to hang out with friends though when I was human I did not like drinking or drugs. I just don't want a party." I said

"Well like Irena said your getting one whether you like it or not." Carmen said

"Fine, fine just not to big of a production. Ok?" I said just letting them have their way and just hoping that none of the Cullen's find out yet I want to be the one to tell them later after the babies born

"Then it's settled we are going to have a baby shower for the baby and we still have a party for little no name." Kate said

"Hey don't call my baby little no name!" I said defensively

"Ok, ok calm down. I won't do it again." Kate said

"Thanks. I'm just ready to have her out already." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah and when you do you will wish you had her still in your tummy. But it helps that you don't sleep and she does so it will be easier than humans." Tanya said

"True, that will be helpful that I don't have to sleep." I said

"Yeah but how about in one month we will have

"The baby shower and Bella you can approve or deny the guest list." Kate said

"Thank you." I said gratefully

"Yep but we get to decorate and do everything else." Irena said happily

"Fine but nothing to over the top." I said sighing in defeat

"Yay! We get to have a party!" Kate and Carmen said at the same time

"Yeah but no boys! It's a baby shower!" I said

"Yeah and that includes you Eleazer." Tanya said and then Kate, Irena, Carmen, Tanya, and me burst into laughter.

"Sorry baby but their right." Carmen said smiling at Eleazer

"I know. I know. While you girls do your thing I'll take the boys and we'll go on a hunting trip." Eleazer said

"That's a good idea Eleazer." I said

"Yeah I like that idea we can party and they can hunt." Kate said happily

"Ok well who do we invite?" I said

"Ashley and Peter?" Irena said

"Nina and Paul?" Tanya said

"Jenna, Mark, Kayla, Shawn, Skylar and John?" Kate said

"Yes to all ten! Who else?" I said smiling I was actually kind of excited an also missing Alice she loved this kind of stuff. I just didn't know if I should invite her how she would reaction my decision to not tell Edward until after she's born.

"Mackenzie and Tyler?" Irena said

"Brittany and Liam?" Carman said

"Tim and Jasmine?" Eleazer said

"Shauni, Evan, Gemma, Mica?" I said

"All of them this is gonna be so much fun! Bella lots of people, might ask you to use your gift on them so them and their mates can have kid." Tanya said

"And I would if their truly and I would also wait to use that gift until the babies born." I said

"What about the Volturi? what do you think they will do?" Eleazer said worried

"Nothing because Bella already talked to them and last weekend when see left for a few hours she met with Aro alone and showed him what will happen and how she will grow and he's good with it. Also they will not harm her. He gave the word of the Volturi." Carmen filled Eleazer in while still in his arms

"Oh ok that makes thing easier. Why didn't you tell us?" Eleazer said confused and relieved

"Well I didn't see it as a big deal simply a meeting to clarify my babies safety." I said

"Oh ok well she is family. And so are you so say something next time. Please sis?" Eleazer asked

"Ok, ok I promise." I said giving up. Now that I think about it it was pretty stupid to go alone. Though it did turn out ok.

"Ok so who's next on the guest list? That's twenty so far that we will sent invitations to." Kate said as she wrote it down

"Kate you got it all right?" I clarified

"Yep go on." Kate said smiling

"Keiba, Jerome?" Tanya said

"Leah and Zack?" Kate said writing this all down but prepared to erase and if I don't approve.

"Erica and Dylan? Eleazer said

"Diana and Justin?" Irena said

"Tia and Ben?" Carmen said

"Yeah and that's it. Thirty right now and if you think of any more just invite them but you know who I will say no to so don't even try it." I said and they knew I meant the Cullen's. It hurt to say their name or if someone ever said their name around me I would just hold back a tearless sob. It hurt to ever say their names

"Ok. We know we know." Kate said

Then they went off for days and days about hey party and they sent out the invitations. And everyone that got an invitation had a excuse on the situation. And every one RSVP that they would be coming. And also the plans were set that the guy either go hunting or are in the huge basement and stayed their and never came up to the main floor. The main floor and the upstairs areas were for the girl only and everyone that we invited just so happen to have a mates and we didn't plan that.

We had the hole place decked out and it would of course be cloudy but no rain as usually. And because we have so many room some were staying over night so the party would be going on for a total of 26 hours ten o'clock a.m. one day to noon the next.

A month past and now it is time for the party some of the guests got here early this morning but I was out hunting with Kate so I didn't see them yet. And now my stomach is pretty somewhat big I'm now six and a half months along.

When we walked into the door at nine o'clock we got attacked by a loud chorus of ' Congratulations Bella' And if I could blush I would be bright red

"Thanks you guys!" I said actually surprised though I could smell them I thought that they were just talking and then I come into this.

Then the party broke down into little things here and their and we talked and I found out that Edward was in Brazil and that he was depressed. I found out that he looked died in his eyes. That if anyone even said my name or someone with a similar name we would get out of the room run for a while and start to sob. He thought he was doing it for my future but he wasn't. I was already what he is. But they found this out from to people that matched Alice and Japers description that went to bring him home. But he just wanted to be alone. And I guess that he did still love me but who knew. And I wouldn't know how to tell him that I'm pregnant because of the one night we had made love and that's all it took. But still when they saw him they didn't tell them were they were going.

The party went on for hours and I got a lot of outfits and she got lots of toys. they took the toys apart and make them a little stronger cause she will be stronger human baby cause she is mostly vampire.

Kate came up to me and to see how I was doing and she knew I was thinking about the Cullen's. And how I wished they were here. She came and sat next to me and hugged me and said, " Sweetie you are the one who didn't want them here scared for their reaction. They are extended family but you are family so we did what you wanted and this is your baby shower. It will be ok I promise." Then Irena, Carmen, and Tanya left their conversation to come comfort me.

"Bella I see it to." Carmen hugged me and said then sat with us

"Yeah do you want to call them and invite them to come. Then show them that your pregnant and explain everything to them." Irena said before hugging me

"NO!" I almost yelled though no one really paid attention to my little fit. Then I lowered my voice and said " No they won't understand. They will hate me for not telling them sooner." I said sure of that

"Ok whatever you think but I don't fully agree with that. They are understanding people Bella and you know it." Tanya said

"I know that they are understanding and everything. I love them too but they don't care about me or they wouldn't have left." I explained about to sob tearlessly at the memory of Edward leaving. And how beautiful the Cullen's faces were and how much I loved and missed them.

"That is stop it and enjoy the party!" They all said at the exact same time

Then the rest of the night I kept calm and theirs enough room in my head to always wonder what he's doing and room to worry. Their was so much room to also be happy but always room to think about them. So I just concentrated on the party. And also I know that Tanya, Irena, Carmen, and Kate warned everyone was told not to mention the Cullen's to me or were I can hear.

"Congratulations Bella, it's cool that you are having a baby congratulations." Nina said to me

"Thank you in very excited! I'm six and a half months now. A little while still to go." I said smiling

The rest of the party went as planned and we got lots of toys and diapers and outfits. Then the next day at noon the next day when the party ended. Then we quickly cleaned up and they we plopped do in the living room and were board again.

"Is every thing that I got for the baby in my closet or in her nursery?" I asked to check

"Yep. And now I need something to do." Kate said

"I'm so board!" Irena wined

"Me too." I said

"Anyone for hunting Bella I'll kill yours no heavy duty stuff for you." Kate said

"Fine! Ok I'm in lets go hunting." I said as I stood up.

Then Kate stood and we look at the others.

"Well is anyone else going hunting?" I said raising my eyebrows at them like Kate did.

"I'm in!" Irena said jumping up and going beside us.

"Why not!" Tanya and Carmen said at the same time then Carmen grabbed Eleazer's hand and then said " He's coming to." Then we all laughed at that

Then we all jumped out the back window and I am light on my feet now I'm not as clumsy anymore i'm light as a feather on my feet now. We ran for a few seconds then we got the smell of some reindeer.

So when we each got our fill and were stuffed we decided to go back home and we each went to separate pass time. I went to my room and then I heard something that scared the hell out of me.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise Visit!**

* * *

"Hello Carmen and Eleazer how are you lately we were running by on our way back to Connell and Alice couldn't see your futures and we wanted to check on you." The voice that I thought I might never here again. But he sounded sad

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. You seem down are you ok? Where's Edward?" Tanya answered

"Well, we just miss someone very close to us that we left behind when we moved on. And Edward was heart broken by the move and he needed to be alone." Carlisle said in a somewhat watery voice.

And some three people started to sob tearlessly. I think it is Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Then I heard Emmett sighed and so did Jasper and Rosalie stayed quiet. I knew because I snuck down the stairs a little and they didn't see me. They all hadn't changed a bit and they were all so beautiful and they all looked a little down. As much as I wished Edward was here I kind of didn't at the same time. I was showing now.

"Oh I'm sorry so how long are you staying? Irena, Carmen, Kate, and Eleazer can you come down here please as well." Tanya said

They all ran down the stairs and were their and on their way down I ran up and told Kate in her ear on the way up that I'll be in my room or the babies. She said ok and that she's here for me. Then I ran to my room as they went down stairs and when they started to talked closed my door. Then I sat on my bed an listened careful not to make any noise.

"A few hours if that's ok?" Carlisle asked

"If you like that's ok with us." Tanya said

"What's that scent I smell?" Esme asked a little sad

"Oh just a friend that's upstairs is her room." Tanya said casual trying to keep my secret

"Can we meet her?"

"She will come down if she wants. You will meet her eventually. She's a little shy." Kate said

I was a little nervous now.

"Oh ok. Well what's your new members name?" Emmett asked curious but he didn't sound as happy go lucky as he usually was.

"Belinda." Carmen asked smoothly

"Why can't I see her?" Alice asked sad but still a little annoyed

"She's a shield and she has the other gift I told you guys about over the phone." Tanya said

"And she allows us to go to the beach and go out in the sun I would like to thank her for that." Esme said

"Ugh! I hate being blind!" Alice said

This was getting hard I put my hands on my swollen stomach and looked down at my stomach and wondered what to do. What was right in this situation? I asked myself that question since I first realized they were so close. Then I went back to listening down stairs.

"So how have you been? So what's this persons name that you miss and that Edward is so heart broken over?" Irena asked already knowing the answer to that

"Her name was B-b-bella!" Then Alice stared to sob tearlessly and then said "She was my best friend and the love of Edwards existence. He left her and made us leave because he didn't want to change her and take away her soul away. He misses her and can't stand to be around anyone right now and he's mopping." Alice said quickly but in a grumbled up voice and then wailed " I miss Bella!"

"Aw Alice I'm sorry I asked I didn't mean to bring it up I didn't know it hurt you that bad." Tanya apologized and I know she knew I heard it all.

It hurt me to hear the pain and sadness in their voices. Then I looked down at my hands on my stomach to try and remember the reason why I can't go down their like this. And then hug them all and tell them every thing. And that I still love them too and missed them. And now I knew that Edward still was in love with me and I wanted to know were he is and I wanted to go down their and demand an answer or plead if I had to.

"Kate why don't you go see if Belinda wants to come down or not." Irena said

"Yeah I'll do that." Kate said then ran at in-human speed up the stairs

Then Kate burst into my room and by her face she was confused on what I wanted to do now. They were lying for me and they needed to know what I wanted. And I had to make a decision.

"I don't know what should I do? What should I do?" I said in a panicked whisper so only Kate could here.

"Can you talk to them?" Kate whispered quick and slowly so the Cullen's downstairs wouldn't hear.

"No! I'll call and talk to them after the baby is born! Not now!" I said still in a whisper only she can here

"But they want to meet our new member and they are going to know sometime you should tell them Bella. Or should I say Belinda." Kate said chuckling at the name they made up for me

"Kate! I can't!" I said about to sob tearlessly about what Alice said about me and about how Edward felt and it really hit a cord.

"They love you and miss you sis." Kate said to me and she realized how hard this was for me when I finally looked away from my stomach. She saw my face and knew somewhat of the extent of. It but I stayed calm for the baby. Then while hugging me she said,

"I'm sorry I know this is hard on you. But maybe it's time it's been a few months." Kate said as she pulled away

"I just can't I'm sorry you should go back down stairs." I whispered to Kate we were both still whispering so only we could hear each other. So no one down stairs could hear what we were saying.

Then we heard Carmen say from downstairs

"Kate is Belinda coming down or not?" She asked pleasantly

"I'm still talking to her we will see in a second." Kate said back a little louder so that their ears could hear because we have wonderful hearing

Then we listened as they talked downstairs

"Well can we just go up and meet her and show her we won't hurt her." I heard Emmett say

"She knows you won't hurt her and if you guys come for another visit in a few months again then i'm sure she will come around." Carmen said assuring them. So many lies all for me they really were their for me.

"Well we won't hurt you Belinda we may be a little upset about the situation that we are in personally it but we are not mean. Please come down here." Jasper said in a kind voice

I told Kate what to say and she did. I told her to say, " Belinda said she knows you won't hurt her. She is just really nervous and would prefer to be left alone right now. Also some time in the near future she will look forward to talking to you face to face. And that it is very good to make your quantance."

"Well it is nice to meet you to Belinda. We will look forward to talking to you in the future." Carlisle said perfectly polite

Then I said so only Kate could hear me, " Lets go out and do something. I can't stand this! Go tell them that we are going out shopping. Then come back up and we will sneak past them out the back." I said

"Yeah. I'm in because their depression is really bothering me. We should bring Irena too. She hates seeing them like this." Then she screamed, " Irena!"

A some what of an annoyed tone and she only yelled because she wanted to go already. Also she knew that we both wanted to leave. And we had to time this just right.

"What?" Irena said a little mad that she was being yelled for i'm sure.

"We are going shopping so get ready. Are you in?" Kate said

"Yeah are you?" I said so the people downstairs could hear me for the first time. My voice did sound different from when I was human. I also did this without thinking about it first.

"You talk it's a miracle Bella-anda!" Irena caught herself and changed it. But I was hoping that didn't tip the Cullen's off.

"Did you just say Bella?" Alice asked suddenly in an alert voice.

I was thinking oh no i'm caught then she saved me. She said, " No you just were talking about this Bella person and it slipped out instead of Belinda sorry for that mix up."

Thank god she was a good liar. But I really wanted to get her out of here with us because her and Kate were the big mouths that could slip the most. And they both knew that and that's one of the reasons Kate's going and why we are dragging Irena along too.

"Irena get ready we are leaving in ten minutes. So start getting ready now because it usually takes you forever." I said chuckling a little

"It does not!" Irena said defending herself

"It does to! Tanya back me up here! Will you?" I said still laughing at the annoyance in her voice.

"I'm with her Irena you do we waited for you and Kate to get ready for two hours the other day. So I'm with Belinda!" Tanya said then stuck her tongue out at her. And then laughed at her angry face.

"Fine! I'll get ready now but shut up. And I'm changing in your room Belinda so. Ha-ha." Irena said and ran up the stairs at in-human speed to get her cloths and then ran into my room and we all got ready. Then we started to talk about who's car to take.

"We're taking Tanya's!" I said smiling as I waited for her reaction.

"Wait! What?" Tanya said

"You heard me! You crashed your car into my car purposely last week then went out and to the new one you like the same day so we are taking your car until mine gets here tomorrow." I said

"Fine! But tomorrow when you pick up your car I get to drive it the next day. Cause it is awesome." Tanya said

"You won't even let me drive. So it doesn't matter." I said annoyed

Then I heard Alice from downstairs and I froze from what she said, " I know that tone of annoyance it's very familiar."

"I don't know what you mean." Carmen said

"That voice is like Bella's but in a more of a melody tone. Like she was turned into a vampire tone. Like she was turned into a vampire." Alice said

Oh my! I forgot how good she is at figuring things out. I needed to shut up and stop talking.

"Ok were leaving!" Kate and Irena said

Then they ran into my room and we quickly made a plan to get out of here. Without the Cullen's seeing me.

"Don't be silly Alice Bella is in forks still." Esme said in a sad voice

It was killing me to hear the pain in all their voices. Then Kate ran down the stairs got the keys from Tanya while Irena stayed upstairs with me. Then she ran out and brought the car out front then Irena ran down and made sure they were all in the living room then she ran up the stairs at in-human speed got me and we ran out the foyer then we ran out to the car and I got in the front passenger seat and then Irena slid into the back. Then I said to Kate.

"Step on it!" I said

Then we speed down the long drive way. Then hit the high way and headed to the mall. When we got there we turned off the car and Kate and Irena turned and looked at me. I just stared ahead

"So?" Kate said still looking at me

"What? Theirs nothing to say." I said still looking ahead with my hands still on my stomach and then looked down at my stomach.

"Well, will have to tell them some time." Irena said

"I know and it hurts to hear them like that. With pain in their voices. Did they look as bad as they sounded?" I said still looking at my stomach

"Worst." Kate said

"Ok well not to long after I have her I promise that I will call them and they will meet her and know her. And I will tell Edward." I promised looking down at my swollen stomach.

"Ok you promise?" Kate asked

"I promise. Now lets go pass the time" I told them.

Then I got out and headed to the doors of the mall. But not being able to quite up the human sheared. So then Kate and Irena caught up to me and grabbed each of my arms and slowed me to a more moderate human level.

Then we went into the mall and bought some stuff. We also tried on some stuff an Kate and Irena flirted a little. Then when we had been their for hours we decided to go home the Cullen's probably left already so we went home and their was no trace of them except I could smell their scents. We all went and sat in the living room again and we talked.

"How long have they been gone?" I said

"About an hour have you decided when your going to tell them?" Carmen asked

"Yeah and if you didn't block Alice's visions she would have saw." Tanya said

"Also we should eventually tell them. But Bella that's up to you." Eleazer said looking at me

"Well I have decided that a few weeks after she's born I'm going to tell them." I said announcing my decision

"That's a good idea I." Kate said

"When are you going to tell Edward?" Irena asked hesitantly for my reaction I'm sure. It was becoming amazingly easy to hear their names. But hearing saying their names was another thing entirely.

"Well I'm going to have to figure out a way to tell him. I just don't know how to yet." I said looking down and putting my hand on my stomach.

"Well you'll figure it out eventually." Irena said encouraging me.

"Yeah I guess. Well I'm going to my room see you in the morning." I said then I ran at in-human speed

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Baby!**

**Two and a half months later Bella is now due any day now**

"Oh my gosh Bella your due any day now" Kate said smiling at me.

We were all in the living room now but we were all prepared upstairs and we knew what to do when I went in to labor. They also had a video camera ready and they also keep taking lots of pictures of me with me. When I complained they said it was so that they could document their niece coming into the world. A new member of the family. Now we were watching TV to pass the time. We were all anxious to see her. Also we were so excited and her room was all ready and we all had a task. Kate is going to deliver her she took a 8 years worth of schooling online and watch a lot of people do it right and now she knows how to deliver and baby if she chose to. And then she cut the angelical cord. Then Tanya cleans her then Carmen puts a diaper on her and wraps her in a blanket. Then Eleazer gives her to me and this all I know will happen in a matter of seconds and I will hold my baby.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh I'm going to be a mom oh my! Oh my!" I said as it all sank in

"Bella we know that and calm down you will be a great mommy you know that. Then after a little time we will let the Cullen's visit and see for themselves." Kate said trying to sooth me and then hugged me carefully because my stomach was huge now.

"Yeah, Bells calm down and of course her aunts will be here to spoil her." Irena said smiling at me

"Hey! " Eleazer said offended that Irena forgot to say uncle to

"And her uncle too of course." Carmen said smiling at Eleazer. Then went at in-human speed to his side to hug him.

"Ok thanks guys just a little pre mother jitters." I said smiling apologetically

"It's ok." Irena said

Then we went back to talking while we were in the living room and we were watching a movie. Till about one a.m. when I felt it.

"Oh!" I said cause I just felt it

"Bellies? Are you ok?" Kate asked

"No! My( took a deep breath) just broke!" I said breathing heavy with my hands on my stomach

Then every one sprang into action getting in the places they needed to be. Kate ran me upstairs and laid me on the bed and I quickly changed my cloth while they turned around quickly. Then I got on the bed. Kate put a blanket on top of my legs just in the right position. Then see checked how dilated I was.

"Bells you are only 4 centimeters." Kate said

"And this could take a while but were all here for you Bells." Carmen said to me smiling

I knew they were all her for me it's just I wish Edward was here with me. So he could watch the birth of our baby girl. Then I cried tearlessly a little. Then I pushed that though aside though it was always on my mind twenty four seven.

For the next five hours straight I waited to be ten centimeters dilated but it was just so damn slow. When Kate checked again she said something that soothed me a little bit " You are now at 8 centimeters Bella ok this is going pretty quick compared to some births."

"Well this isn't a normal birth I'm not human and neither is this baby fully and this hurts." I said doing the breathing method to relieve the pain.

"I know that this isn't a normal baby or birth you just have to stick it out a little longer. You have gone 4 centimeters in 5 hours it shouldn't take long to go to more. And hey you are immortal you have forever to live and you are complaining about a fem hours." Kate said trying to distract me from the pain and to pass the time.

"Just concentration on holding you baby girl for the first time." Irena said smiling at me

"Yeah, ok I just want to hold her already!" I said

"Yeah but it will all be worth it in the end. Ok?" Tanya said

"Yeah I know I can't wait!" I said excited and smiling huge but still breathing heavy

This continued like this for the next two hour now it is seven hours after my water broke. It hurt an I thought vampires are almost indestructible. Then when Kate checked to see how far along I was and what I though she was gonna say she didn't.

"Bella you are nine and a half centimeters now. Not to long now." Kate said

"Ugh! I can't take this can't we speed this up!" I said still breathing in and out slowly

"Well you have to. It will all be over soon and you can hold your baby girl." Carmen said

"Yes you can do it sis you can." Eleazer said

"Thank you bro." I said

Then an hour later Kate checked again because I told her to. And she said what I had been waiting for.

"Ok Bellies you are now tan and a half centimeters. After 8 hours of this it is time to push. Ready?" Kate said positioning herself at my feet

"Yeah. That was the only reason to go through with all these hours of pain." I said

" Your absolutely right now push when I tell you. Ok?" Kate said

Everyone moved away a little to give me my space but they all stayed near me to be their for me if I needed it. Like they said they would all along and they each got in their places they needed to be. So they could help the baby quickly so I could have her in my arms quickly after she came out.

"Ok Bella push now!" Kate said

"Ah!" I said as I pushed as hard as I could then started the breathing exercises again

"Ok your doing good. Push again when I tell you to. Ok? Now!" Kate said

"Ahhh!" I said as I pushed again

"Ok Bella I can see her head." Kate said looking up over the blanket to smile at me.

"Really?" I asked smiling while still breathing heavy

"Yeah! Now push again." Kate said looking back down

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I pushed

"Ok Bells two more big pushes and she's out." Kate said

"Ok." I said breathing really heavy

"Bella I'm getting all of this on tape. Ok Bella? So don't worry." Irena said smiling at me from behind the video camera we bough just for this occasion

"Thanks Irena." I screamed as I pushed again

"Ok Bella. She's almost out just one more big push." Kate said while Tanya got ready to cut the umbilical cord and clean the baby off

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I did the biggest push I had left in me

Then I heard a faint baby's cry and I started to sobbed tearlessly of joy.

"There we go!" Kate said satisfied as she came out and then she cleared her air way. Then cut the umbilical cord. Then Tanya cleaned her off. Then Carmen put a diaper on her and Eleazer wrapped her in a blanket, And Irena stood smiling as we did this as she recorded it all and got it all on film. Then in a matter of second Eleazer handed her to me and I held my baby I had been carrying for nine months for the first time. And also the last thing I had left of my one and only true love Edward and it made me a little sad that he wasn't here to see this. But also over joyed that she was finally here.

"Congrats sis." Eleazer said to me

"Yeah congratulations Bella" Tanya, Kate, Irena, and Carmen said together smiling at me

Then I looked down at my little baby girl smiling huge. Surrounded by family while Kate said " Carlie Elizabeth Swan born June sixteenth two thousand nine at ten a.m. At six ponds one ounce and 19 inches."

"Hello their little baby I'm your momma" I said smiling at Carlie she was so tiny

"Aw Bella she's precious." Tanya said

"I agree!" Carmen said

"Me three!" Irena said

"Me four she is totally precious and adorable!" Kate said

"She's the newest member of the family. She also is a perfect little mix of you and Edward." Carmen said. And she was right but she more looked like Edward. She had emerald green eyes with brown flakes and she had my nose lips and ears but everything else about her was Edward.

"Carmen you are going to upset Bella!" Kate hissed

"No, it's ok I need to stop being a baby about the situation. And she really is a perfect mix of bother of us." I said a little sad but still looking at my baby she had stop crying when I got her for the first time.

"Bella…." Tanya said

"No it's ok." I said assuring them

"Ok well whenever you want to tell the Cullen's or show them we are here for you." Irena said assured me

"Thank you and I know you will be. You have been here for me since I was changed and that means a lot to me. And now their us a little member that we can pamper and I know that you guys will look after her if I need you to." I said smiling at the truth in my words

"Of course we would baby sit for you!" They all said at the same time then we all laughed

"Hey Carmen can you hold her while I get her bottle and get changed. Then after I feed her you can each hold her." I said

"Of course I'll hold her." Carmen said and eagerly ran to my side at in-human speed and took her expertly in her arms and said "I'll take good care of her till you get back" She said quietly because while I was holding her she had fallen asleep

"Ok I'll be right back." I said as I kissed her head and said " Momma will be back in a second my baby girl." Then I ran at in-human speed to change and get her bottle.

Then when I came back from getting changed and going to my room and going into the mini fridge and getting the bottle of blood and it has a little formula and warmed it up. Then I ran at in-human speed to my baby again and took her out of Carmen's arms. Then I sat down on the couch and rocked her while I fed her her bottle. And I just looked into her eyes she had the same color eyes I had when I was human. And she had bronze hair just like her dad on top of her head. She was so beautiful I couldn't believe. She looked so much like Edward and I wish he was here with our little baby. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong for her. I just sat their for a hour I didn't even know how long and fed her till she fell asleep. Then I decided that her aunts and uncles should be able to hold her now. She was deeply asleep.

"She's asleep who wants to hold her now?" I said finally looking away from her an smiling at them

"Me!" Kate whispered excitedly first. Then she ran over and sat next to me to me excitedly at an in-human pass anxious to hold her niece.

"Ok here. And a little while after she holds her each of you can take turns holding her. Ok?" I said as I put Carlie in Kate's arms.

"Bella I ask you a question?" Carmen asked as I looked at Carlie who was still sleeping in Kate's arms who was sitting right next to me

"Of course Carmen. What is it?" I said finally looking away from Carlie

"Well Bella you know your gift to allow…" Carmen said without finishing her sentence

"To allow what Carmen? You know you can tell me." I said assuring her

"Well…." Carmen said nervous sitting next to Eleazer

"What Carmen?" I said

"Well seeing how good it is to have a baby and after holding Carlie. I see how good it would be to have and hold one of my own. Could you use your gift on me so that me and Eleazer could have a baby. Not now cause I'm not quite ready yet. But sometime in the near future." Carmen said nervous for my response. Hoping I will say yea and how could I not

"Of course!" I whispered happily because Carlie was still asleep. Then I ran over and hugged her. Then I said, " Just tell me when you are sure your ready. Then of course I will use it on you." I said as we pulled away from hugging each other

"Thanks I have been wanting to ask you that for a months now since me and Eleazer discussed it." Carmen said smiling happily

Then I walked over and got Carlie from Kate and sat down on the couch and looked at Irena and said," Would you like to hold her now?" I asked smiling

"Would I ever!" Irena said quietly and came over and sat on the could next to me and waited for me to put Carlie in her arms. Then when I did her face lighted up with a big smile as she looked at her. Then she said " Hi, Carlie I'm you Aunty Irena." Irena said as she kissed her cheek.

Then a little while later I got Carlie back and then I looked at Tanya and asked, " Would you like to hold her now?"

"Of course let me see my niece." She said

As she ran over to me just as Kate and Irena did when they wanted to hold her. Then I tucked Carlie into her arms she was still asleep. Then Tanya said while Carlie was sleeping " Hello little Carlie, I'm your aunt Tanya."

After a little Carlie woke up and started to cry. Then Tanya panicked " What should I do?" She said.

I took Carlie from Tanya and gently started to rock her and the minute I got her in my arms she stop crying immediately. Then she slowly started to drift back to sleep in my arms.

The rest of the day it continued like that. We all sat in the living room till about ten p.m. and then Carmen and Eleazer went to their room and Kate, Irena, and Tanya decided to go out partying. So I took Carlie up to my room and laid down on my bed with her and just watched her sleep. This is the time that I know I am going to miss Edward the most and it hurt because when I looked at her in her little onesie. She was so peaceful and then I put her little hand on my cheek and gasped. She was gifted I thought as it went into place. She could show you her thoughts threw touching you and I could see what she was dreaming.

I was surprised at how much my face came up in her dreams. There was no point to it just colors and faces. Mostly mine and my voice and also her aunts and uncles face. No scene to it. Just colors and faces. I laid their with her watching her dream. And promising myself that I will show her pictures of Edward as she grows up starting when she gets a little older to understand it. Then about two in the morning Carlie woke up crying. Thank god I was a vampire and didn't need to sleep or this would be hard to get up. I got up and cradled her in my arms while I got one of her bottles out of the mini fridge and warmed it up. Then I sat down in the rocking chair I got for this kind of thing. It didn't make a difference to me whether I stood of sat I just though it would be more comfortable for her. Then she drifted back to sleep and I stared at her and rocked her while I thought about what's going on and how the Cullen's still didn't know about me.

I remember the night me and Edward made love and it was one of the best nights of my life. And I got Carlie out of it. And that made it even better. But it still missed him a lot and apparently he was in brazil and was very sad. Tanya talked to Alice and she he was depressed and he missed me. Also none of the Cullen's knew how long he could stands it till he ran to Forks in search of me. But if he did he wouldn't find me their. He wouldn't really even find a trace of me because the rain had probable washed it all away. Now soon I would have to eventually call them here. Or they will come and visit and I know they will see Edwards in her face.

Then for the rest of the morning till about five a.m. Carlie slept and then she woke up again and then I decided to go down to the living room and sit on the couch and watch a little TV while Carlie slept on my chest in her little booties and onesie little hat wrapped in a blanket. Then I got up and like the Cullen house most of the walls were glass. And we had a great view we had a lake by our house. And it was beautiful looking out on in when it was sunny and one of my gifts is I could allow vampires to go out in sunlight and me and my family could. And also I used my gifts on the Cullen's I can use that gift on people if I see a picture of them and Kate told them about it. She lied and said that their friend did it. And they were happy about it. I was happy that they were somewhat happy. Apparently Alice missed me. And that warmed my still heart. I looked down at Carlie still asleep on my chest and smiled. That was another thing that warmed my chest the most.

I just stood their for awhile I wasn't aging and Carlie ages slower than a human when she's one she'll age to be six months old. Which was ok with me because I got to have her as a baby longer. Then I decided to run up and get Carlie's playpen and bring it downstairs. I didn't want to run upstairs later. Because the house is a mansion and it was huge and some of the walls were replaced with glass so it would be a nice view. And if we needed to their was iron plats that slid over the glass if their was a bad storm but apparently one had not happened in two hundred years. So it always remained open. And it never really rained like forks it just drizzled and the cold didn't really both us. Si she could look out at the view while in her playpen and the walls were very thick so she couldn't break the glass. The house is vampire prone

When I brought her playpen down I also got the extra padding for the bottom under the flat bottom. I laid her on the couch for a second and then with in-human speed put the padding in and picked her up again. Then put the playpen in the corner just in case I need to put her down later. Then I sat on the couch and watched TV and glanced at her every few seconds then looked back at the TV. I also wondered what my father was doing and then I was a little sad.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina still hadn't got home yet so I just sat their with my baby and she was just so tiny. Then Carmen and Eleazer came down about six thirty and sat on the other couch.

"Hey Bella. Hey my little cutie niece." Carmen said

"Morning guys how was your night?" Eleazer asked as he sat next to Carmen and put his arms around her

"It was ok when I went upstairs Carlie laid in my bed with me. She woke up a fem times hungry or needing changed but besides that's she sleeps well for a newborn." I said

"That's great Bells!" Carmen said to me

"Yeah, but remember if you have one it might not be like that. Every babies different in a small or big way. I love watching her sleep. She's so cute and she's gifted!" I said proud

"She is? Carmen asked

"I sensed that yesterday. She can show you what she thinks and wants by touching you. And while she's sleeping you can watch what she's dreaming about by putting her hand to your cheek." Eleazer said explaining it for Carmen I cause I already knew.

"It's like she reversed you shield and Edwards mind reading." Carmen blurted out without thinking

"Yeah." I said holding back a sob Carlie was still on my chest and that helped a little.

Carmen said when she saw my face and the pain their. Then she though over her words and saw her slip up." Oh Bella! I'm sorry I said that without thinking."

"It's ok." I said then I looked down at Carlie she was just so tiny and all mine but I had to tell them. But first I needed something so I asked Carmen, " Can you hold Carlie while I go get a shower?"

"Yeah of course!" Carmen said excited then ran at in-human speed to my side to take her.

"I should only be a minute and if she wakes up she has a bottle of blood in the microwave I will put it on for a few seconds before I go up. And if you don't open the microwave the heat will stay in." I told her as I tucked my sleeping little baby in her arms. I was already feeling the anxiety of separation of leaving for her even for a second.

"Ok I got it." She said as she started to rock Carlie.

When she started to wake up I kissed her head and she instantly went back to sleep. Then I ran with in-human speed to my room and took a shower. Then I got Carlie a new little onesie then I ran back downstairs at in-human speed to Carlie. Then I took her out of Carmen's arms and then I went back to my room at in-human speed and she woke up when I shut my door.

"Well hello there little girl. Good morning momma loves you so much." I said as I looked down at her and saw that she was awake.

Then I changed her diaper and put her in her new little onesie and booties and then I went to the kitchen and got her bottle. She was so cute and alert while I walked to the living room and sat in the rocking chair and fed her. When she was done I put her on my shoulder and burped her then I just sat their holding her and talking to Carmen and Eleazer.

Then Tanya, Kate, and Irena got home and they were more hyper that usual.

"What's up you guys you are more hyped up than usual." I said

"Yeah well all three of us meet these great guys." Kate said

"Oh really. What were their names?" I asked knowing that the didn't know

"We don't know but they were great in bed." Irena said

"Hello! there are infant ears present and I so don't want to know about that." I said playing with Carlie.

"Oh sorry." Tanya said

"Yeah thanks she's not in my tummy anymore she's out and about. And cute small and unless she's tired or hungry or needs changed." I said as I finally looked away from her,

"Yeah well when Eleazer and I decide to have one we are coming to you for advice." Carmen declared smiling at Eleazer at the thought of them having a baby

"Yeah and when you do I will be happy to become aunty Bella." I said smiling then added, " Being a mother is so powerful when you realize that you are responsible for this little person that you helped create and brought into this world. It's amazing and I've only been a mom for a little over twenty-four hours. It doesn't really hit you until you hold them for the first time." Bella added

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a very VERY long time but I just want to let you know that I will be updating ALL of my stories within the next week. I promise.

-Bellaangel383


End file.
